


Secrets, Lies, and Friendship

by Babs0716



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs0716/pseuds/Babs0716





	1. Chapter 1

I was crouched down under the kitchen table, as guns went off in every direction. Bookshelves and tables flying everywhere, but not hitting me. I grabbed my Sock Monkey doll and held her close to me, while keeping my eyes closed, wishing it would be over soon.  
After not hearing gunshots going off anymore, I decided to open my eyes. Something soft landed on the floor in front of me, I looked up to see my parents lifeless faces looking at me. Dead. I started to cry even more, what was going to happen to me, where was I going to go, I couldn’t live on my own, I was only 10 years old. As I had these thoughts, I looked up to see a hand reaching down towards my face.  
I backed up to the wall, not wanting him to touch me. He must have read my mind, because he then said to me,  
“It’s okay sweetie, I’m the good guy. I’m here to get you out of this mess.”  
I wiped my eyes and crawled out from under the table to look at him. He looked scary. He had on all black leather, and an eye patch with a scar going down his face. I felt like I could trust this man, and that's what I chose to do. He picked me up and carried me to his car, buckling me in the car seat in the back. I looked out the window at my now abandoned house, wondering where I was going, and what my life was going to be like now.  
*8 Years Later*  
“I’m 18 now Fury, don’t you think I can go to the school dance with a boy?”  
I said, huffing at him.  
“I don’t think so.”  
He said back. Not looking up from his newspaper.  
“I’m not a little kid anymore Fury, I can take care of myself.”  
I stormed off to my room to finish getting ready for school.  
He didn’t follow me, but waited till I was done being upset, then told me we had to leave for school.  
I attended the High School in the lower east side of New York, and this year I was going to graduate. I had a few friends in some classes, but of course none of them were allowed to come over. One of my close friends was Peter Parker. He was a smart guy, and so sweet to talk to, but he was always running off to go somewhere, and I would never see him again, until the next day at school.  
I decided to ask him to the dance that was coming up, because I couldn't stand any of the boys in my grade to begin with.  
I was surprised when he said he would go with me, he doesn’t usually go to school functions, but I hope Fury will let me go if I tell him who I’m going with.  
I made my way to science class, where I saw Peter was already sitting down, so I went to sit with him.  
“Hey Peter. How was your night?”  
I threw my bag down and pulled out my phone.  
“Oh it was…Fine. So can you still go to the dance?”  
He asked, getting out his homework, as I remembered that I didn’t do mine.  
“I don’t know. Let me ask Nick tonight. He said no this morning, but he is having a meeting with Captain America, cool huh? So maybe he will say yes.”  
I never called Nick Fury my dad, because he wasn’t and he wasn’t an uncle, so I just called him by his first name, and prayed no one asked me about the situation between us. It was too difficult to explain to people, but Peter knew, he knew everything about me and still wanted to be my friend. When I turned 18 Nick had told me about my parents and what happened to them. How they went one countless missions and this one ended up being their last.  
I was adopted by the S.H.I.E.L.D director, Nick Fury, when HYDRA agents broke down my front door and killed my parents. For some information they took from them when they went undercover as HYDRA spies. He took me in as my legal guardian for the past 8 years, and things were not easy. I was put in special schools, and forced to train with some of the best fighters known to man, but it was for my own good. He wanted me to be safe, when he couldn’t be around 24/7. He felt responsible for the death of my parents because he sent them on that mission and now they were gone.  
Now that I am 18 years old, I get to graduate High School, and hopefully work in the field that Fury does every day. I must have zoned out during class, because I felt Peter elbowing me in the side, causing me to wake up. I shot him a dirty look for hitting me, and he motioned to the front of the class, making me pay attention.  
The bell for lunch went off and Peter and I were the first to get out the door, and race down stairs. The rest of my day after lunch was better, I was more tired now, but I didn’t have many classes left. I then rode my bike home, to see the last thing I would expect to see in my house.

I walked into the kitchen slowly, setting my bag down on the table, and looking around at the men at my kitchen table. Nick was having a meeting with the Avengers, or was till I walked in making noise, and now all eyes were on me. I shouldn’t be surprised, it was bound to happen.  
“Uh hi everyone. Sorry to interrupt.”  
I picked my bag back up, and backed out of the room, then running up the stairs to my room. I slammed my door shut and fell onto my bed, letting out a loud groan. These men at my kitchen table were the Avengers, earth’s mightiest heroes. Discussing god knows what, and i’m some stupid 18 year old girl who can’t pass science class.  
After a few hours of doing homework, that I called Peter for help with, Nick came in to see how I was doing, and let me know dinner was ready. I followed him downstairs, and to my surprise, the Avengers were staying for dinner, lucky me.  
I sat at my usual spot at the table which was now between Clint and Sam, and was across from Bucky and Natasha. I was pretty quiet during dinner, they mostly talked about work, and I had nothing to input. Until one of them asked me a question. It was Tony Stark who talked to me first, asking what I do in school, and if I was going to college.  
Before I could answer, Nick told Tony to leave me alone, and that I was going to college, even though I didn’t know where yet.  
I looked back at my plate, when I noticed Tony giving me a wink from across the table, that Nick couldn’t see, because it was on the side of his eyepatch. I knew I had blushed, but decided to smile back before looking back down at my food.  
After dinner was done everyone cleaned up and went to Nick’s office room downstairs to finish business talk, and I did the dishes. I was singing to myself, when I heard someone laugh behind me. I turned to see Tony Stark leaning up against the counter in the kitchen, watching me do dishes. Shit I wonder how much he saw.  
“What are you laughing at Stark”  
I said, standing up straight, trying to sound serious.  
He walked over to me, and grabbed a towel to help me dry the dishes. I let him help, I had a small crush on him, but I hoped he didn’t know.  
“I saw you looking at me at dinner. Fury wouldn’t like that if he saw you.”  
I said to him in a flirtatious way.  
He looked at me, and I think he knew I was flirting. He leaned into me, and said in a low sultry tone,  
“Don’t worry little girl, it can be our little secret.”  
He sent a shiver down my neck that led to my spine as he said that into my ear. I leaned into his neck and wished he would touch me more, but he must have read my mind, because he reached around from behind me and lightly touched my stomach area, working up to my chest.  
I let out a small quiet moan, hoping only he would hear it, and he did. Instead of talking, he turned me around and held me close to his chest. Did I really want to do this with him, of all people, Tony Stark. This man was so complicated, and I was so young, but I knew how I felt about him and at that moment I really didn’t care. I leaned in a kissed him very softly and slowly, incase he didn’t want to do this.  
He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer, when I had backed up, and we kissed harder. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn’t even think straight, next thing I know I was making out with Tony Stark. He pushed me against the sink and pressed his body against me to get a better angle.  
Our session didn't last long, we were interrupted by none other than Fury. Who was furious, by the look in his eye. Me and Tony broke apart quickly when we heard him cough to get our attention, and held up his hand when we tried to speak.  
“Stark I told you to stay away from her and Ally I thought you would know better. Go to your room, and get out of my house Stark!”  
He said raising his voice, he was pissed, I was definitely not going anywhere for awhile now. I would have to let Peter know I can’t go to the dance with him. I started to cry from how embarrassed I was at Fury yelling at me in front of everyone. I ran to my room, slamming the door behind me.  
I texted Peter telling him what happened and he was supportive and shocked at who I had kissed, but mad at Fury at the same time. I heard a knock on my door and hid my phone under my pillow, incase he wanted to take it from me.  
“Come in.”  
I said.  
“I’m sorry I raised my voice at you earlier, I just want what’s best for you, and that isn’t Stark. He’s a mess Ally, and I don’t want you getting your feelings hurt. I know i’m not your parents, but i’m all you got.”  
Fury said, before hugging me and leaving the room.  
I texted Peter letting him know I didn’t get my phone taken away, and I went right to bed, thinking of none other than Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

The school year was ending quick, and this weekend was my graduation. I was super nervous, I had no idea what I wanted to do after HighSchool, but I’m pretty sure Nick wants me to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. I was getting dressed for school when Nick came in to talk to me.  
“Hey Ally, are you doing okay honey?”  
He came in and sat on the edge of my bed, as I got my shoes on.  
“I’m okay. Sorry for making you upset about what happened between me and Tony.”  
I confessed to him, and gave him a hug before going downstairs to leave for school. As I opened the door there he was, looking sexy as hell in a three piece suit, looking at me through his sunglasses. Tony Stark was on my porch, and I was not over him from the other night.  
“Oh hi Tony. I gotta go to school, sorry. But Nick is home.”  
He simply smiled at me, and leaned on the door frame and asked me,  
“Does your body always look that good?  
I blushed immediately and bit my lip, looking down. I moved a piece of hair behind my ear, and answered back.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know Stark?”  
I gave him a wink before changing my tone of voice to let Fury know he was here. I swayed my hips as I walked to my bike and got on, to ride to school.  
I was totally making him want me, and maybe I was not being sexy enough, but I will tonight. Fury was throwing me a graduation party, and the Avengers were coming to say congrats. Hopefully we will be alone at some point.  
School was way too slow, but it was a friday, and I got to go home and be done with everything, until the graduation on Monday. Peter came to my house with me, and we went to my room to watch Netflix, before everyone showed up.  
He was super happy to meet the Avengers for some reason, but I didn’t think too much into it. We headed downstairs and helped cook and hang decorations. That’s when I noticed Stark eye-bawling me again, and I caught on quick, and began to flirt back.  
While helping Steve with something in the kitchen, whatever I got on my fingers I made sure to look Tony in the eye and lick it off nice and slow. To show him that I wasn’t that little kid he thought I was.  
I could tell he was getting uncomfortable from across the room, and had excused himself to the bathroom, and that’s when I followed him, making sure no one saw me. I slipped into the bathroom, and asked him if he was doing okay.  
“I saw you flirting with me out there. Don’t think I didn’t see that.”  
He said after he washed his hands. He then turned to me and puhsed his body against mine against the wall.  
“You don't know who you're messing with little girl.”  
He was looking me all over, making me so hot and bothered.  
“Why don't you show me Stark.”  
I gave him my best wink and started to lick my lips.  
He wasted no time, and dove right into kissing me. It was slow and passionate, which I like, but didn't expect from Tony Stark of all people.  
We stood there and made out for a few minutes, before I knew it, he was taking off my shirt, and I was okay with that. I helped him sliding it off my body and continued to kiss him. He moved down my neck and kissed my chest area above my breasts. I let out small moan, but only we could hear it.  
I broke away from him and let us both catch our breathe. I then said.  
“Monday is my graduation, I assume the Avengers will be going? After that, I am out of school and we could really have some fun.”  
I played with his tie he had on, and started to unbutton his shirt. He then said,  
“I think that’s a great idea baby, we should probably get back to the party before they notice we’re gone.”  
I nodded and put my shirt back on, and helped him with his, before letting him leave first. I straightened my hair, and left the bathroom. Making conversation with Nat, who was the first person I saw. I have no idea what she was even talking about. All I could think about was Tony and our make out session in the bathroom. I tried to not look at him the rest of the night, but it was impossible, he was just too good looking.  
After the party was over, everyone cleaned up somewhat and left the rest for us. Fury let Peter stay the night, which was surprising to me but I didn't say anything. We stayed up all night watching Netflix and just talking about gossip.  
Eventually we fell asleep on the couch, because Fury didn’t want us sharing my bed, but I didn’t argue with him. Fury came into the living room and turned off the tv, pulling a blanket on top of us, to let us sleep.  
“Peter I am so nervous. What if I fall on the stage?!”  
We were at my house getting dressed for graduation, which was to start in exactly 4 hours. Neither of us were ready, but it had to happen. Peter got accepted to a good college out west, and we promised to keep it touch, and visit often.  
He was helping me find a cute dress to wear under my gown, and I was looking for a tie in Fury’s closet.  
“You will be fine. No one will be watching us, except our parents.”  
He realized what he had said, and turned to me with a look of pity on his face. I brushed him off telling him it was okay, but he wasn’t believing me.  
“Peter, really I’m fine. It’s been so long anyway, I don’t remember what they were like.”  
I said to him.  
Which was the truth it was so long ago, and I had other things to worry about, like my future. I’m not lying though when I say I would have liked to see what they would look like now, or what they would be doing as in work. But maybe it was meant to happen, and I try not to let it bring me down.  
I finished fixing my dress and doing my hair in a lazy bun, before putting on my shoes, when Fury knocked to come in.  
“How is everything going?”  
He asked the both of us.  
We said it was good, and he gave me a rundown of the events.  
“Before we go, I want to get pictures of you two, and we need to meet everyone downtown for more pictures, then we can grab our seats, and you two will go to the school for the ceremony.”  
He finished his sentence while fixing Peter’s tie, then left the room, with us following.  
We got the pictures taken in the living room, then headed out the door to the ceremony. Peter tried to talk to me about random things to keep me occupied, I could always tell. He talked a lot when he was nervous, but I just looked out the window, not knowing what to think about anything and hoping this was going to be quick.  
*2 Weeks After Graduation*  
“Tony! Shit I’m gonna cum Tony! Don't stop!”  
I screamed as I was pounded into his mattress over and over, until I felt my legs and body go numb with pleasure. He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulder to get a better angle to pound into me with everything he had. After a few more movements from Tony, we both came and started to pant with exhaustion.  
“Damn Stark. You really know your stuff.”  
I said, while laughing, and getting up to clean myself up.  
“Told you sweetheart. I’m worth your time.”  
He came up behind me, giving me neck kisses, before putting his clothes back on.  
“You know how to find your way out right sweetheart? I have to get back to work.”  
“Yeah I do. Bye.”  
I gave him a quick kiss and got dressed. I thought to myself as I got ready to leave the tower, if I was doing the right thing. I wasn’t ready for a real relationship, and I know for sure Fury would not approve of me seeing Tony. But I knew at the same time that Tony was probably not interested in me that way either, so I didn't see any harm in what we were doing.  
I got back home to see Fury in the middle of making dinner, and it smelled amazing. I went upstairs to fix my hair and change clothes, before having dinner with Fury.  
Later that night, while I was in bed, I was having trouble getting to sleep. I was constantly turning about and realized I was having another nightmare…  
I was under the table again, watching my parents get shot. As if once wasn’t bad enough, I now have to see it over and over. All I could hear was the muffled gunshot, and hear the soft bodies hit the floor in front of me. Before I cry my eyes out, seeing I had just lost my parents at a young age.  
Then the hand coming to grab me, saying he was going to take me to safety. I hesitantly grab his hand, and let him take me out of the house, as I look down at my mom's face, looking forward, looking at nothing in particular. I wiped my tears, and held my monkey close to me, wanting everything to be different.  
I shot up in bed, with sweat coming off of me everywhere, and panting from not being able to breathe. I sat there for a minute and waited to see if I was officially awake, before going to the bathroom to clean up.  
I decided to go downstairs and make myself something to eat for an early breakfast. I started to get everything out of the fridge, when I heard a noise behind me. I turned quick only to be facing Nick himself.  
“Sorry. I… I’m a little jumpy this morning.”  
I said to him. And putting bread in the toaster, and grabbing some juice.  
After a moment of silence I spoke again.  
“I had that nightmare again Nick. It’s always the same one.”  
He put his head down and scratched his face, before saying something.  
“I knew it would affect you in some way, I’m sorry it had to be this way. Is there anything I can do?”  
I shook my head, there really isn’t anything anyone can do. It was an aftermath of seeing the violence and my parents killed as a kid.  
Breakfast was pretty quiet with me just looking at my phone, and Fury doing the same. The rest of the day was just getting laundry done and waiting for Peter to come over. We binged watched our show on Netflix for half of the day and and dinner whenever we decided we were hungry.  
Later that night, was another fucking nightmare. Same as before with the sweating and not breathing. This time when I woke myself up, I was on the couch next to Peter. I didn't want him to worry about me, so I wiped my the sweat from my face, and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was out on the streets of New York today. Sadly, it was because I had to find a job, seeing as how I didn’t know where I was going for college. So far three different department stores had said no, and I didn't want to try fast food.  
I decided to stop at the local Starbucks close to my house, and checked my phone to see if anyone bothered me while I was out. Just one text from Tony.  
“Have you considered my offer?”  
I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my coffee, then answered him back.  
“I’m out looking for a real job right now Tony.”  
Waited a few minutes then got an answer.  
“Secretary is a real job.”  
He was not going to give up on this. What if I just said yes to shut him up. I know all the people at that tower anyway, and Fury would love to see me stay in the business. I sat there and drank my coffee, while internally arguing with myself on wether or not I really wanted to take this job.   
I know we weren’t in a relationship or anything, but working together would still be awkward. Maybe I could find an actual boyfriend working with all of those superheroes.  
I let out a big groan and grabbed my phone. I texted Tony and telling him that I was accepting his offer of the job, as the secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D. he quickly replied to my text by saying,  
“Great! Come in later today, and I will give you a keycard and a tour.”  
I smiled to myself, as I cleaned up my mess and headed out the door, and walked back home.  
It was now time to go see the tower, this time from the inside, as a tour of my new job. I buzzed the outer gate of the tower, and waited to be let in. Tony met me in the front lobby and greeted me with a kiss.  
“I’m really grateful for this job Tony.”  
I said, hugging him back.  
“No problem. Glad you finally accepted the offer. You will like it here. Were like family.”  
He said.  
He put his arm around my middle, and led me around the tower, starting with the command area and kitchen. He we talked a little in each room, before heading to different floors to see the bedrooms.  
“If you ever decide to move out, we have plenty of bedrooms here. And there are 20 floors.”  
He said. He had his back to me, looking out the window, down at the street view that was seen from that bedroom.  
The last part of the tour was my office, which was on the first floor where I came back in. It was a small but spacious room, with one desk and a filing cabinet. I will have to decorate the walls, and maybe a mini fridge.  
“Well that is the end of your tour, are you still interested in the job?”  
He asked, looking at me.  
“Yes. I think I would like to take the job.”  
I said.  
The time was going on about 6pm, and I had to be getting home for dinner, because Fury didn’t like me being late. I said my goodbyes to Tony and left to go home for dinner.

I woke up bright and early on Tuesday morning excited for my new job. I had other jobs before, but they were just babysitting for family or neighbors. This was a real job, and it was close and personal with the Avengers, so I was pretty nervous, but also excited.  
I jumped out of bed and got in and out of the shower as quick as possible, before choosing what to wear on my first day. After what felt like hours of deciding, I finally landed on a simple pencil skirt and a blue shirt, tucked in. I decided to stick with heels that made me feel taller, and kept my hair down, to keep it cute. I hopped downstairs to have breakfast with Fury before heading to work.  
I pulled into the parking lot of the tower, and headed right in, now that I have a keycard. The first thing Tony wanted me to do was arrange all the files in the cabinet and make sure they were up to date.   
I worked for about 3 hours, before finding the kitchen to get a snack. I was in the middle of looking through the fridge when I heard a manly cough behind me.  
“Can I help you miss?”  
I turned to see a very tall and stocky man in a red t shirt. He had brown hair down to his shoulder, and piercing blue eyes. The one thing I noticed right away was that one of his hands was shiny, that must be the guy who has the metal arm Tony told me about.  
“Oh hi. I’m Ally, I work here now.”  
I closed the door and walked to him, holding my hand for him to shake. I looked him in the eyes and kept my smile, till he finally shook my hand.  
“So what is it you do here?”  
He asked me.  
“I am the new Secretary down on the first floor.”  
I said.  
He was leaning against the wall, thinking if he wanted to ask me something else or just leave.   
“Well I have to get back. Mr…?”  
I asked, drawing out the mister, I couldnt remember this guys name.  
“Barnes. Bucky Barnes.”  
“Well Bucky. I will see you around.”  
I said, tucking my hair behind my ear, and going back to my office.   
I got in my office and shut the door. Damn he was good looking, he was that super soldier guy, with the metal arm. I hope I get to see more of him around the tower.  
My first day ended with me sitting on the floor looking at all the files at once. I had to make sure they were in order by date, then year. It took longer than expected, but when I finally finished, I locked up my office and headed out the front door.  
“Fury I’m home!”  
I yelled, coming in the front door and heading right to the kitchen. Fury came in as I sat down and started eating something I found in the fridge.  
“How was the first day on the job?”  
He asked me.  
“It was great. I really like my office, and Mr. Stark is super nice.”  
I said.  
We sat in silence for a little but while we both ate, I then decided to watch tv, while Fury went to his office. I was so tired after work, I must have not noticed that I fell asleep on the couch, but I noticed Fury covered me with a blanket and let me sleep for the rest of the night.

I have been at Stark Tower as the secretary for 2 weeks now, and I have made a lot of friends, and gotten a lot of the work done. Tony had come to me earlier this week inviting me to his party he was hosting. Celebrating the new advances of his technology, including Bucky’s arm.  
I said I would go, but now I was dreading it completely. I didn’t really have a date to go with, and I wasn’t a fan of parties. But I agreed to go, and now I have to find something to wear to the event.  
I texted Peter to come over and help me get ready, and for him to go with me as my date. He was a good friend of mine, and a big fan of the Avengers. He got to my house about 2 hours before the party was to start and we started getting ready.   
“Does this tie match?”  
Peter asked me, standing in front of the mirror in my bedroom, modeling himself in his suit.  
“Yes you look good.”  
I said back.  
We stood next to each other and flattened out our hair and clothes before going back downstairs.  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna go with us Fury?”  
I asked. Leaning on the counter in front of him.  
“Im sure. I have some work to get done. You two have fun.”  
He said. Giving me a kiss on my forehead, before walking away.  
I let out a big sigh, before standing up to grab my purse. I turned to Peter,  
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes ma’am. Shall we?”  
He asked. Hooking his arm around mine, and leading me to the car.  
We pulled into the gate, then the parking lot of the tower. I have never seen Peter Fanboy so hard, but he was loving this. He was rambling about everything and how he couldn’t believe that I work here every day with these people.  
I just laughed and led him to the door where the party was taking place. There was people outside on the balcony and on side of the tower, near the garden. It was beautiful at night time, and I could only imagine what the inside looked like.  
We walked in to see everyone dancing and talking to one another in the command area. Once inside Peter disappeared from me, and I just decided to go straight to the bar and get a drink.   
“One beer please.”  
I said to the bartender. And was quickly handed a beer.  
I said thank you, and decided to walk around and chat with people.  
“Oh hey Steve how are you doing?”  
I said, spotting Steve across the room with Bucky. Damn he cleaned up well for a party like this.   
“Hey Ally. I’m doing pretty good. How’s the job going?”  
He asked me.  
“Oh it’s great. I really like working here. Everyone is so nice to me.”  
I answered back, taking a drink of my beer.  
“I’m surprised I haven’t seen Tony yet, this is his party.”  
I said.  
“He is probably in the lab, where he always is, or he could be anywhere really.”  
Steve answered.  
I was wanting to thank him for inviting me to the party tonight, but when I caught sight of him, my entire body burned with anger and jealousy. He was walking with a tall hot blonde chick, who was hanging all over him. I thought I was special to him, now he was with this chick. We weren’t together, why was I getting angry at him for no reason.   
I couldn’t move, my feet were planted in place, just staring at him. When I could move again, I just ran to him and smacked him on the arm.  
“You told me I was special to you Tony! Were those just words to you? Fury was right, all you did was hurt my feelings!”  
I yelled at him in front of everyone, before running out of the room and down the hallway to someone’s bedroom. I just needed to hide, and cry alone. I slammed the door shut and threw myself on the bed, screaming in anger and crying at the same time.   
While I was crying and ruining the sheets with my makeup, I heard someone knock on the door. I stopped crying, and went to see who it was. It turned out to be Peter. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, then said,  
“What’s wrong? Captain... I mean Steve said you ran out of the room crying.”  
“I was going to talk to Tony, but he was occupied with some bimbo. I ended up just yelling at him, I thought we had something.”  
I laid my head on his shoulder, and did all the talking.  
“Something came over me. I just got jealous and mad, I had to get out of there. So I ran and just went into the first room I found.”  
I sat up and wiped my eyes and blowing my nose.   
Peter just sat there and let me cry myself out. Before saying,  
“You deserve better. Someone who likes you for you.”  
Then out of nowhere, he leaned in and kissed me. I felt fireworks, like I never felt with Tony or anyone else. I decided to let it happen, neither of us wanted to stop.  
We walked backwards to the bed, and laid down, still kissing. After a few minutes of kissing, he backed up away from me, looking me in the eye, and moving hair out of my face.  
“I have been wanting to do that for forever.”  
He said. Leaning in and kissing me again, before asking me if I was ready to go back home. I had said yes, and we decided to leave and go back to my house, and continue what we had started at the party.

Me and Peter had sex that night, when we came home from the party, and it was nothing like I expected. Tony was very experienced and dominating, while Peter was very sweet and wanting to please me more than himself. I can’t believe he has been my friend this entire time, but hasn’t said anything.   
When we sat down and told eachother that we can’t have secrets between each other from here on out, I got some very shocking news from Peter. He told me to brace myself, which I did. He then told me that he is Spider-Man. The Spider-Man! I didn’t believe him at first, I kept asking him if he was being serious, and he was, even showing me the suit.   
I just sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes, before asking,  
“Who else knows?”  
“No one. And I need you to keep it as a secret.”  
“Peter. Does Fury know?”  
“Yes. He was the one who found me after living with my aunt.”  
He said.  
“I can keep your secret Peter.”  
I said back. I was just shocked. I didn’t expect news like this.  
“Thank you Ally. And I will always keep your secret.”  
I nodded. Remembering the secrets I told him all those years ago. About moving in with Fury, and what my parents had done with S.H.I.E.L.D at secret HYDRA facilities. How I moved schools so much as a kid, and the hardcore training I went through my entire childhood. But the biggest secret by far, that only myself, Nick, and Peter knows is that Ally Fury is not my real name.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Fury’s idea to change my name when he took me in when I was 10. I asked him over and over why I had to change my name, and everything about me just to move away from my childhood home.  
He never explained anything whenever I would ask questions about everything. I just went along with it, and only until recently was I thinking about it and hoping no one found out.  
My real name, the one I was given at birth, is Jordan Ginny Donald. Fury decided it would be better if I changed my first name and took his last name to keep HYDRA off my tail, so far it had worked. But lately I have been having feelings of someone watching or following me around. 

I had the house to myself for the weekend while Fury was out of town with the Avengers for some mission out of the country. I told Peter he could come over once Fury was gone, and the coast was clear. We watched Netflix for a little bit, before deciding to go into my room for some fun.  
After cleaning ourselves off we headed to the kitchen to make something to eat, and that’s when Peter got a phone call.  
“Oh. Shit, Ally I have to leave. Um… SpiderMan business.”  
He looked at me, like I was going to get mad at him for having to leave. I went over to him and gave him a hug.  
“Come back here. I wanna hear all about it.”  
I kissed him on the cheek before watching him run out the front door.  
I was used to being alone most of the time. When I was younger Fury was always gone on missions and would have a bodyguard stay at the house to make sure I was okay, but now that I’m older, it was just me.   
I went to sit on the couch with my snack and just relaxed. After a few minutes I heard a noise coming from the back door.  
“Hello?”  
I yelled.  
No answer. I got up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter to defend myself with, and walked to the back door. I made it around the corner, before I heard voices. Male voices.  
“Is she here alone? We don't need any witnesses.”  
The first voice said.  
“Just grab her and go. That was the mission.”   
That was said by the second man. I stayed put, I had no time to run off or I would make noise, and I was too scared to look around the corner and have them see me. I started to breathe through my nose, and walk backwards at the same time, and that’s when I stubbed my foot on something, and let out a noise. I covered my mouth, but it was too late, they had heard me.   
I started to run into the living room and up the stairs, when one of them grabbed me. He had a tight grip on my foot and leg, while I tried to crawl up the stairs. It was no use, it was me against two grown men. I fell down into his grip, and he covered my mouth, after I tried to scream for help.  
I bit his hand that covered my mouth and shoved him off of my to run the other way. The second man saw me running away and ran after me, catching me in his arms. I kicked and screamed at him to let me go, but it was no use, he had me tighter than the first guy did.   
I started to wiggle and move around before looking beside me to see the iron poker from the fireplace. I leaned over, without him noticing, and grabbed it. Hitting him across the head, before getting out of his grip. We fought back and forth for a few minutes before we heard a gunshot coming from the other room. We stopped and looked in the direction of the gunshot, and I quickly hit his side before running towards the sound of the gunshot.  
It was the last person I expected to come to my aid. Tony Stark was standing in my kitchen in his full Iron Man suit, and I must say, it looked pretty good. I ran up to him and stood behind him while he shot at the men in my house.  
“So you’re just going to hide like a little girl?.”  
He said to me, looking at me and Tony.   
I didn’t take time to think about what he said to me, and reached for my gun under the sink behind me. Shooting at him, killing him in two shots to the chest. There was silence in the room before Tony took off his helmet, and looked to me.  
“Good shot. Where did you learn to shoot like that? Also, I’m sorry for how I treated you. Fury told me the house was compromised and I had to come help. Can you forgive me?”  
He said to me.  
“Kind of a long story. I can forgive you Tony, but me and Peter are dating now, so we can just be friends.”  
“That’s fine. Just glad to know your okay.”  
He said back, pulling me into a hug.   
Just then I heard someone talking on the ear piece Tony was wearing, and it sounded a lot like Nick himself.  
“Tony. Is she safe? We need to get her out of there fast, there are more coming your way.”  
Nick said.  
“She’s safe Fury. I will take her to the Tower and you can talk to her from there.”  
Tony answered back.   
We walked out of the house, and he motioned me into his arms. Took me a minute to figure out why, then I realized, that’s how we’re getting out of here. Flying over New York in Tony’s arms was somewhat peaceful. Made me rethink the relationship we had. By the time we got back to the Tower everyone had heard what was going on and ran to make sure we made it back okay.  
“We heard from Fury what happened at your house, I'm glad everything is okay. We will need to keep you here to make sure you're safe.”  
Steve said to me in his “captain” voice, as we walked into the commons area.  
I nodded to what he was saying. But I was still shook from what happened. I should have been able to fight them off better than I did, guess I am out of practice. Tony showed me to my room for the night, and I had a video chat with Fury about where we’re going to stay now, seeing as how they know where we live. He told me when could talk about that in the morning, and for me to get some sleep. But all I really wanted was Peter by my side.  
I woke in the middle of the night to the sound of breaking glass. I shot up and looked over to my window, it didn’t look like anything was there, but I knew better. I got up and looked out the window that was now broken, but not seeing anyone. The next thing I knew I was being shoved back into my room by someone in a red suit.   
I started to scream for Tony or anyone to come help, but he covered my mouth. He ripped off the mask covering his face, and I gave a big sigh of relief. It was Peter in his SpiderMan suit, coming back from his mission from earlier.  
“What are you doing here?”  
He asked frantically.  
“I could ask you the same thing.”  
“I went to your house after the business I had to take care of and you weren’t there. So I thought you would be here, lucky guess that I chose this room.”  
He said back.  
He looked around the room and went to sit down on my bed, before saying.  
“They know where you live Ally. They had the place surrounded and I was so worried they had gotten to you.”  
I came and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug.   
“I think you should stay here. It’s safe with the Avengers, and I could visit all the time, or whatever.”  
He said.   
I nodded. Thought it was best for me to stay here, but me and Fury will discuss that in the morning. I told him just to relax and stay the night with me, since we both had a rough evening. He took off his suit and crawled under the covers with me and we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Fury and I had our conference call about where I was going to be staying and for how long. Turns out someone tipped off the HYDRA agents about where I was staying, and they found our house. But thanks to the Avengers the Tower is going to be my new house for a short while. I still worked here, but Tony gave me 2 weeks off to move and get settled in. I was thankful for that, and used every day of that 2 weeks to move all of my stuff in.  
Today was my third day back at work and things were great. I was still catching up on the work I had missed, but I was able to witness a technology breakthrough involving Bucky’s metal arm. It was so fascinating to watch him control that thing as if it was his own.  
I headed back to my office and began to work on the paperwork for some of the parts Tony ordered for his Iron Man suit. I guess I forgot to shut the door, because when I turned to sit at my desk, Tony was standing in the doorway, watching me.  
“How long have you been standing here?”  
I asked him, grabbing my chest, and trying to catch my breathe.  
“A little bit.”  
He said slyly.  
I nodded and went back to work, but he wasn’t leaving. I ignored him for a little bit, then stopped typing and faced him.  
“Is there anything you need Mr Stark?”  
I asked nicely, trying not to sound irritated.  
“Oh no I’m fine. Is there anything you need…..Jordan?”  
I stopped dead, and my chest started racing. I shot up from my chair and slammed my door shut.  
“Who told you that name?”  
“Which one is your real name?”  
He asked back.  
“I asked you first.”  
I said. Pushing him against the door, that was now shut and locked.  
“Fury told me, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, but why lie about your name?”  
“It’s a long story, I don’t have time to explain. And Jordan is my real name. But I go by Ally.”  
I said. Fixing my skirt and shirt and went back to my desk.   
He left the room and I went back to tying, trying not to think of it, but it was hard. I hadn’t heard that name in a very long time, it felt right to hear it again, but I must remember I can't answer to that name.  
After my work day was finished, I went upstairs to the house floors, and went to my bedroom. It was a surprise to me to find Peter sitting on my bed when I came in.   
“How did you…?”  
I trailed off. Then it came to me and we both answered at the same time.  
“The window.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
I asked, as I changed my clothes.  
“Just wanted to stop by. See you for a little bit.”  
He answered.  
The tone in his voice was different. Like something was bothering him.  
“Hey Peter what’s wrong?”  
He just nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. I asked again.  
“Just something that’s been bothering me.”  
He said.  
“Well like what? You can tell me.”  
I said, taking his hand in mine.  
He turned to me, and told me what was bothering him.  
“That night those people invaded your house, that was super scary. I thought they had taken you with them. I just can’t imagine something happening like that to you again, or god forbid my Aunt May. Maybe it’s best if we just stay as friends. It’s for your safety and mine. If they found out you were dating the Spider-Man, who knows what they would do to you to get to me. I can’t lose you, Ally, that’s why i’m doing this.”  
He ended his speech with tears, and wiping his face. He wasn’t looking at me, he stared at the ground and his shoes the entire time he said this to me. All I could feel was anger and sadness and loneliness all at once, I wanted to hug him and tell him he was wrong, but deep down I knew he was somewhat right. I was too emotional to say anything to him, we were both crying at this point.  
After he was done crying, he stood up and walked to the window. Before he did anything, he turned to me and said.  
“I will always love you Ally.”  
He climbed onto the window sill and sat down before flying away, using his web slingers. I jumped up and ran to the window watching him fly away through the buildings of New York. I sat there for a minute. Just watching him until he was gone and out of sight. I continued to look at the skyscrapers that filled the entire city of New York, hearing the traffic and bustle of the city was calming to me, but made me still think of Peter. So I left the window open, and went to lay on my bed, and cry myself to sleep.  
The next morning I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat for breakfast, and ran into Steve. He was coming back from the workout room, and started getting something to eat as well.  
“Everything okay Ally?”  
He asked me as he sat down at the table with me.  
I shook my head no. I wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet, and I think he knew that.  
“Peter dumped me last night. He said it was too dangerous dating him with everything that’s going on with me.”  
That rough feeling came back into my throat, and I tried not to cry.  
“I’m sorry to hear that Ally, he was a good kid.”  
He got up from the table and patted my shoulder, before going to his room.   
Yeah he was a good kid. He was good to me too, but he had to ruin that. Thinking he had to protect me or something. He knew what I had done and been through at an early age, yet he treated me like I was fragile.  
The rest of the day was spent in my room, reading, crying, or practicing my fighting, and what not. I really missed Peter, but I knew it was too risky to be together as a couple, so I was glad to still be his friend, even if I never saw him that often.  
As days went by I never heard from Peter, I was starting to worry. Even before we dated we texted every day, and he was always sending me pictures from the top of buildings when he was being Spider-Man. But lately, nothing. I decided to call him, but all I got was a voicemail.  
That was odd, even for Peter. He always answered his phone. I kept trying, until I decided to ask Tony for help. I made my way down to the lab, where he was working on one of his suits, he turned off his music when he heard me come in.  
“Can I help you miss?”  
He wiped his hands off and sat down at the computer.  
“Peter isn’t answering my calls or texts. I’m really worried something is wrong.”  
At first he looked annoyed that I came to him for this, but then he sighed and asked me for Peter’s number. I gave him the number, and he looked up where his phone was at.  
“Does he know anyone at the…. HK warehouse?”  
Tony said, squinting at the screen.   
I shook my head no, why would he be there.  
“Jarvis, zoom in please.”  
The computer screen zoomed in on what was going on inside the warehouse, and I immediately put my hand over my mouth. Peter was tied up to a wooden chair, still in his Spider-Man suit, he was being questioned by someone, but we couldn’t see who.  
“I have to go save him.”  
I said instantly, but Tony grabbed my hand.  
“You’re not going alone. You will die out there.”  
“ I don’t care. I have to help him.”  
He stood there a moment, and let go of my hand, then said.  
“You will need a team then.”  
I smiled at him, and mouthed thank you. I ran to my room and got a bag of clothes and other things I might need. I went back to the lab, where I saw a few people there. Hawkeye, Captain America, Black Widow and Tony, they were all there to come with me. And we were going to bring Peter home.


	5. Chapter 5

After hours of flying the QuinJet around, and Tony yelling at Cap on where to go, we finally found the HK warehouse that Peter was being held in. It was dirty and deserted as appearances go, but that didn't stop me, I was here to bring Peter home.  
We walked through the front door, oddly enough, and checked each room, before finding the one he was tied up in. I ran to him immediately, and took the tape off his mouth.  
“Oh my god, Peter what did they do to you?”  
I was rubbing his face, seeing where they had beaten him extensively. As I worked on the rope that tied his arms to the chair, he said to me,  
“It’s no use, it’s too tight, just get out of here, you’re gonna get yourself killed!”  
“Not without you!”  
I screamed back. I took my knife out of my side pocket and worked at the rope on his wrist first. Just as I heard footsteps behind me. They attempted to hit me from behind, but Peter screamed “look out” and I jumped behind his chair to take cover .Before I could think of doing anything, due to shock, they were shot down. I looked behind me to see Tony standing there, looking down at me.  
“Well untie him and let’s go. We can have a family reunion later when we all make it back alive.”  
He said, as he put his face plate back on, and led us to fight in the next room over. We ran to the other room and began to take out the guards. First cap threw his shield as I slid and took cover under a table, and Peter ran off to the beams in the ceiling, to web them down from above.  
I came out from under the table and took care of the ones who ran to me, thinking I was an easy target, because I was the smallest person there. That was their mistake. I ran and kicked down the men and women, even using chairs to hit them with.  
The fight continued till everyone was dead, or couldn’t be found in the building. Then by Cap’s orders, searched the room for anything that looked important to them in anyway. I took Peter to the jet right away, and looked him over for injuries.  
“You shouldn't have come after me. Not after the way I left things between us.”  
He said to me. As I put gauze on his now black eye.  
“Just because we aren’t dating anymore doesn’t mean I don’t care about you Peter. Were still friends right?”  
I said. Sitting down next to him and getting us buckled in for the ride. Everyone was coming back to the jet and get settled for the long journey home. Just as I was getting tired and resting my head on Peter’s shoulder, he whispered to me,  
“Of course we're still friends, if it wasn't dangerous for either of us, we could be more.”  
The rest of the ride was silent, as I fell asleep on Peter’s shoulder.

In the weeks after Peter being captured, Bruce and Tony were looking into the facility and the men who took Peter. They couldn't find anything about them, and it was becoming aggravating. The guys already spent hours on end in the lab due to Avengers work.  
I went about my business and let them handle it. I didn’t want to think about it again. Today’s schedule started with a morning workout downstairs, that included taking my time working on my fighting, but mostly blocking.  
On my way back to the kitchen I stopped to see how things were going with the search. I got to the lab door, and knocked to get their attention. Bruce walked over and let me in, greeting me with a hug and kiss on the cheek. I managed to see Tony not taking that greeting well as I walked over to his desk, who was re-watching the video over and over.  
“Have you found anything new?”  
I asked to the both of them. I placed my hands on Tony’s shoulders.  
“No. just the same blurry faces, and Peter being hit in the face. I would like to know why he has anything to do with them. I looked up HK, and that stand for Hell’s Kitchen, here in New York.”  
I nodded my head, as Tony went on.  
“But there isn’t any mob, or big boss that would have anything to do with us or Peter as far as I know. Our paths don’t cross.”  
We both made a big sigh when he was done explaining what he found. I leaned down and kissed Tony on the cheek, and patted his back, as I made my way upstairs for some food and a shower.  
After my shower, I went to the kitchen to raid the fridge for something to snack on. The kitchen was completely empty, except the temps that came and went occasionally. I sat at the table to eat my snack, and read the paper from that week, when I heard footsteps come in behind me. I didn’t need to turn around to see who was speaking to me. I could tell who it was with his smooth voice, and the tapping of his shoes on the kitchen floor.  
“I would say you’re confused about your feelings for me, but that kiss down in the lab says otherwise. So tell me, who are you lying to sweetheart?”  
I looked up from my paper to see Tony sitting across from me at the table now. He was wearing a soft purple silk shirt and a vest on top. Black slacks and black shoes, with a matching little pocket hankey.  
I folded my paper and got up to put my dishes in the sink, before coming back to the table to answer his question.  
“I still have feelings for you, Peter as well, but I can't be with him. He doesn't think it's safe for either of us with him being Spider-Man, and I don't think a relationship between us is smart seeing as how I work here now. I guess I’m just confused as to who I want.”  
I said. Watching his face not move a muscle the entire time I spoke.  
I turned to leave, but felt him grab my wrist, stopping me from leaving the room.  
“Well I’m willing to settle this debate, if you’re willing to let me show you.”  
He said to me, while smirking.  
I let him hold onto my wrist and smirked back at him. I turned my body to him and bent down to sit on his lap, I started to play with his tie, and watched his face get red with sweat, and whispered to him,  
“Try to keep up old man.”  
I got back up and led him down the hallway. Only to have him pick me up and carry me the rest of the way there.   
“You might have a leg up so far. The sex is amazing.”  
I said to Tony. Trying to catch my breathe, and putting my underwear back on.   
“All in the fingers sweetheart.”  
He said. Coming up behind me and pulling me back into bed with him. We laid there and kissed for a few minutes, before he got an incoming call from the bedside table.  
“Stark, I think I have something you might want to see from our video of earlier.”  
It was Bruce’s voice on the other end of that call, and with that, Tony got up and put some clothes on to head to the lab.   
“Should I go too?”  
I asked. I moved to the edge of the bed, pulling the soft sheets with me.  
“I will be back for you don’t worry.”  
He answered back. Leaning down to kiss me before he left the room.  
I waited about an hour or so before he ever came back. I asked him what they found on the tape, but he said it was just extra footage, that Bruce was going to look into.  
“Bruce was able to find some missed dialogue from the first time around.”  
Tony said. I shook my head in agreement with him, as he got back in bed.  
“Jarvis. Do I have any meetings or anything scheduled today?”  
“No mister Stark. You have nothing scheduled for today, until next Thursday. Want me to set a reminder?”  
The A.I. said back.  
“Yes please, I am taking Ally out to dinner.”  
“Sounds good sir. Have a nice time.”  
He said back.  
“Oh you don’t have to do that Tony. I’m okay with eating with everyone here.”  
I said. Now nervous about being seen with him outside the Tower. Especially since it’s against Nick’s wishes.  
“It’s not up for debate. Were going out. Be ready in one hour.”  
He said, getting up and going elsewhere. Leaving me there to think about my decision. I do care about Tony, but I also have feelings for Peter. If it was up to me, I couldn’t chose between the two to save my life. Their both special to me, as friends, and possible partners, on and off the battlefield.  
I groaned and got up to go see where everyone else was. They were all in the kitchen/command area eating and having a nice time. Since I wasn’t wanting to be around people, I headed back to my room to be alone. I must have let time get away from me, because the sound of the computer Jarvis came on, and woke me up.  
“Miss Ally. Mr Stark is waiting down by the lobby for your dinner date.”  
I shot up in bed, cursing to myself, and now getting ready in a hurry.  
I threw on the first dress I saw in my closet, and did nothing to my hair. I didn’t have time to do anything special. I ran down the hallway barefoot, and ran to catch the elevator, running into Bucky, who felt like a brick wall.  
“Oh shit! Sorry Bucky, I’m in a hurry, late for my dinner date.”  
I said, trying to put my heels on in the moving elevator, as he watched, laughing at me.  
“What’s funny Barnes?”  
I said, now standing up straight, and pulling my dress back down.  
“He must be a special guy, if you’re working hard on looking good for a dinner date, that’s all.”  
“Well he is special, to me anyway. Great guy really, dont know what I would do without him.”  
I said more to myself than him. Just then the elevator rung, and I saw Tony immediately standing by the door, on his phone.  
“See you later Bucky.”  
“That’s your date? You’re going to dinner with Stark?”  
He was shocked, guessing by the tone in his voice.  
“Yeah, we have somewhat of a past together, and he asked me as a friend, and I said sure.”  
I answered back. We went our separate ways, as I made my way to Tony, who looked outstanding of course.   
“There you are. Thought you would forget about our little date. You look beautiful.”  
He said to me. He leaned down to kiss my cheek, as he lead me out to the car, by my waist.   
The car ride was quiet, except the beeping noises from both of us being on our phones. I was mostly scrolling through Facebook, and Tony was messaging Bruce, and or looking at his recent orders for his IronMan suit. We pulled up to the nice restaurant, and was walked right to our table inside, usually away from the door.  
We sat down, and immediately got swarmed by people wanting an autograph from Tony, or wanting to take pictures with him. It was funny and cute at the beginning of dinner, but as time went on, and more people came over to our table, I became irritated, and just wanted to eat in silence or leave altogether.  
We finished eating our food, getting dessert to go, and went outside to wait for the car to be brought around.   
“You were pretty quiet during dinner tonight. Everything okay?”  
Tony asked me, rubbing my back, and opening the car door for me.  
“Just bothered by the people bothering us while we try to eat. But that’s what I get for going out in public with the Tony Stark.”  
He looked at me and laughed. I shot him a nasty look, that meant I was angry.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
I asked.  
“You seriously didn’t see that coming? It should have happened earlier.”  
He said back to me.  
I just rolled my eyes, and looked out the window, waiting till we got home.   
We got back to the Tower and I headed right to my office to grab some paperwork, then to my room. I wanted to get ahead of schedule and work on it over the weekend, but that wasn't going to happen now.  
As I began to work on something for what was supposed to be Tony signing it, I heard music, and people. I groaned and got out of bed to see what was going on. I wasn't surprised, it was going to happen again, but I was hoping it would be for when there was an actual occasion. But that wasn't how Tony operated.  
I walked down the hall in my shorts and a giant t-shirt, to see a room full of people dancing and in the corner a DJ. I walked up to Tony who was close to where I was.  
“What is all of this Tony?”  
I had to almost yell, with the music being so loud.  
“Just wanted to have a good friday night, and invite some friends over.”  
“Well I’m trying to get some work done, you know for your company.”  
I said back.  
“Take a break, I was thinking of having you leave anyway.”  
He said, taking a drink and looking around the room.  
“Wait what, you were going to fire me?”  
I asked. Shocked.  
“Well you are too young to be working for Stark Industries, and with us not working together, maybe we can explore our relationship.”  
He finished his sentence with a wink, and I could not believe he thought of something that intricate.  
“I would need to think about it. Remember me telling you, I don’t know who I want to be with Tony. You can't just expect me to pick you, I am a person you know.”  
I said back. I was hoping everyone would hear us causing a scene. That way it looked more real.  
“I really love this job Mr Stark. Please is there anything I can do to convince you?”  
I tried to keep a straight face, but I almost wanted to laugh, this was what we both wanted. Me to not work there, so we could be together, and or around each other more.  
“I’m sorry Ally, I have already made my choice, clean out your desk tomorrow morning. You can live here, till Nick figures something out, but you can’t work here anymore. End of discussion.”  
He said to me. He sounded like he meant it. He walked off to join the party, and I looked over at Steve who was with Bucky and Sam. They looked at me with sad expression on their faces. I shrugged and mouthed that it was okay. I ran off to my room with a sad look on my face.  
I shut the door behind me and started laughing. That was some show we put on, and they believed every part of it. Now to get dressed for bed and wait for Tony to come join me, whenever that will be, seeing as how his friday nights last longer than mine do half the time.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been weeks since the party Tony had on Friday night, and I was still fighting with myself on which guy I would chose to be with. Peter and I couldn't be together because of who he was, but that doesn’t seem to bother Tony one bit, seeing as how he was a superhero also. It was driving me crazy because I love them both for different reasons.  
Peter and I go way back to Junior High school, and High school. He was my best friend, and I didn’t want to lose him, If I chose to go with Tony. I knew Tony from when I was a kid too. But through Nick, when he started working as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I never had feelings for Tony until I started working for him at the Tower, and with his help, also living here.   
I didn’t want to hurt either of their feelings, but someone was going to be upset no matter what happens.  
I laid in bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking over my choices. I didn’t want to face either of them anymore, but I had to get this over with, might as well be today. I groaned before getting out of bed and took a quick shower, before heading downstairs to clean out my office.  
I walked down the stairs, not wanting to use the elevator, in case of running into them this early. I got to my office and went inside, starting with the desk that had all my paperwork. As I put the last of my things in my box, I went to drop off my keys and anything that was from the lab, in the lab. I knocked on the door and waited till I was let in by Bruce. He said sorry for what happened, but I told him it was alright. I dug threw my box and got out everything that belonged to the lab, when Tony walked in behind me.  
“Morning sweetheart.”  
He gave me a smile and went to his desk, having his coffee and going through his paperwork.  
“Morning. If you need me, I will be in the workout room.”  
I said, picking my stuff up and going back upstairs.  
I came to the door of the workout room, and looked to see if anyone else was there. I was somewhat self-conscious of working out with other people in the room, so it was a good time to go now, seeing as how it looked like everyone else was upstairs.  
I went to the punching bag, and set my things down and began punching. It didn’t take long for me to get tired of that, and went to do something else. I decided to go and lift some weights to work on my upper body. I laid on the bench and began to lift with the 10lbs on each side. I lifted with my eyes closed, to keep my concentration. When I opened my eyes, I nearly dropped the bar, and cursed out the person who nearly scared me to death.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you. Sneaking up on someone like that?”  
I yelled, sitting up and looking behind me to see who it was. It was Bucky.  
“Where did you come from?”  
I said, now standing by the bench, crossing my arms.  
“Sorry. I forgot my bag from earlier.”  
He said, kinda quiet. Like I had scared him.  
He picked up his bag and began to walk to the door. I scratched my face, then yelled out,  
“Bucky, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”   
I apologized.  
He shook his head, meaning he accepted my apology. I stood there for a minute watching him leave. I then ran up to where he was, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Hey Bucky can I ask you something real quick?”  
He turned to look at me.   
“Yeah sure.”  
“I won’t give you too many details, but I am trying to make a decision about something, and I need help.”  
He nodded at me, and I finished my statement.  
“Okay. So I have feelings for two different people, I love them both for different reasons, and I have known them both for a really long time. I don’t want to hurt anyones feelings, but I really can only choose one. What should I do?”  
I finished my sentence and watched him carefully.  
“Uhm honestly I don’t know if I can help you. I have never really been in love before. Or if I have, I don’t remember after all of this.”  
He answered me. Motioning to his entire body.  
I was shocked to hear that as an answer. I suddenly became sad for him.  
“Oh well. Okay thanks anyway.”  
I said back. Rubbing his arm as I left the room.  
I went to the kitchen to get something to drink, and was still thinking about what Bucky said. That must really suck to not remember your past, except for all the pain you had to go through.  
I decided to go to the next person I thought would be able to answer my dilemma. Steve. He would know what to do, I hope. I went down the hall to find where he was, and ran into Clint.   
“Hey have you seen Steve anywhere?”  
I asked him, as he walked by. He must have not heard me, because he kept walking.  
“Clint! Hello?”  
I said, a bit louder. He then heard me that time.  
“Oh hey Ally, what’s up?”  
He said.  
“Have you seen Steve anywhere?”  
I asked.  
“No. I don’t think I have. Maybe check his room?”  
He answered.  
I said alright, and headed that way. I got to Steve’s door and knocked.  
“Come in.”  
I heard, and walked right in. The sight was amazing. He had just came out of the shower, just in a towel around his waist, it was making this harder for me. I had to look away, before he saw me staring.  
“What can I help you with Ally?”  
I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, and began.  
“Well I need help with something. It’s a hard decision.”  
“Well go ahead.”  
He had said to me. So I went ahead and asked the same question that I had asked Bucky earlier.  
“So I have feelings for two different guys, and I don’t want to hurt anyones feelings, but I can’t date them both. I don’t know who to choose. I really do like them both. What should I do?”  
I looked up to him and waited for his answer. He took a minute to fix his hair, then he looked at me, and gave his answer.  
“I think you should chose the person you like the most. The person who was always there for you, and will still be when you come home.”  
I smiled at him. That was a genuine answer, and I knew coming to him was a good idea. I said thanks and left him alone to get dressed, and I went to my room. Knowing who I was going to choose, and hoping the other one wouldn’t be upset.  
I sat on the edge of my bed for a couple of hours, contemplating how I was going to tell the person I chose, that I had chose to be with them. I went through different scenarios in my head, and even resorted to acting them out. By the end of it all, I decided I was just going to walk up to and tell them that I love them and that we should be together, and just hope that they agree.  
I went to my door and stood still, holding the doorknob. This was it. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I made my way down the hallway in a fast walk, to the open area that was the commons area attached to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway area of the entrance to the kitchen just staring at everyone. Was I really going to do this in front of everyone? Yes. I didn’t care anymore, I loved him and I wanted everyone to know it.  
I took another deep breath, but I couldn’t get my feet to move, I was just planted in floor where I was standing. Then before I could stop it from coming out of my mouth, I shouted at him.  
“Parker!”  
Everyone, including Peter, looked at me. I was still standing still, not going anywhere. Finally, I got the courage to move my feet, and to my surprise, I was moving faster than I originally planned. A lot faster. Not exactly a run, but faster than a regular walk.   
I didn’t have time to stop in front of him and crashed into him. Falling into his arms. I wasted no time in kissing him as hard as I did the night of the party, when I found out that he loved me back. It felt right, and I really didn’t seem to care that Sam had whistled at us, and that everyone was watching.   
When we finished kissing, he let me back down and we started laughing. I turned to look at Steve, who gave me the approving nod. Everyone went about their business, and we went to the couch to talk about things.  
“I just couldn’t stand not being with you Peter. And I know you think it’s dangerous, but I can handle it. I missed you alot, and I don’t want to lose you again. I just hope you still have the same feelings for me.”  
I said. I had started crying a little bit, but was stopped by Peter kissing me again.  
“Ally. I will always love you. I wasn’t lying when I told you that, that night when I decided to break things off. I would love to be with you again. Just promise me you won’t come with me on missions, and get into trouble?”  
Peter finished his sentence, and looked at me.  
“You know I can’t promise that Peter. Missions are too much fun, and I think I can handle it.”  
I said, smiling.   
I was so happy to have my best friend, now my boyfriend back with me. Hopefully this means I could go with him on missions, but that might take some convincing.

In the months following me and Peter getting back together, I had told Tony the news about us, and how this meant we couldn’t have sex anymore. He seemed okay with it, but really serious about me not going with them on missions. Which I plan on ignoring anyway, because there was no way I was missing out on those.  
I woke up this morning to Peter wrapping his arm around my stomach and pulling me closer. He looked so cute while he slept. Like he was thinking of being anywhere in the world, or doing whatever he wanted without Aunt May having to worry about him getting hurt or in trouble. He had woken up and rolled over on his back.   
He must have noticed that I was awake, because he asked me if I was ready to get up and get some breakfast. I told him I was, and we made our way to the kitchen. He made us some coffee, and I went to sit on the couch, to watch some tv. Everyone went about their day, and so did we. We started with working out downstairs, helping each other lift weights, and practice fighting. I decided to head to the lab to see how the guys were coming along with the progress about the men who had taken Peter.   
I must have been in the lab too long, because while Bruce showed me the video again, for the hundredth time, Peter came in.  
“You’re still in here?”  
He was still sweaty from working out.   
“Yeah. were still analyzing the video. But we can't find anything. Which is becoming very frustrating. There is no link between you and the men who took you.”  
I said. Closing the folder I had been looking at, and looked up at him.  
He seemed uncomfortable talking about this incident again, and I don't blame him, but it was killing us trying to figure it out.  
We turned to leave the lab, when I had remembered something.  
“Oh hey Bruce?”  
He turned to me, and took off his glasses before saying,  
“Yeah?”  
“There was a box of papers and stuff Fury said he brought here to the Tower, when that fiasco happened, do you by chance know where he put it?”  
I asked him.  
“Uh yeah I think I know where he had it put. Let me check.”  
He answered back, then disappearing to another room inside the lab.  
Before he could come back to where we were, I whispered to Peter.  
“If he finds that box, I need to look through it, and see if there is anything linked to my parents. I have this need to know what happened to them.”  
Peter didn’t have time to respond, because Bruce had come back into the room. To my surprise, he was carrying a heavy box of papers.  
Peter rushed over to help him set it down, and I thanked him so much, before taking the box of his hands, and into my bedroom.  
I got to my bedroom and began to look through everything, stuff that had to do with me, my parents, and both organizations. I wasn’t keeping track of how long I had gone through this box, but by the time I decided to take a break, Peter was already asleep on my bed, and there was no more sunlight outside my windows.  
“Nowhere. I have gotten nowhere today. All of this is pointless crap that has nothing to do with any of us, or their organizations.”  
I said. Obviously frustrated. I got up from the floor, leaving the papers there, and sat on my bed.   
“Did I miss something? Overlook anything? Or is it really not there and I’m wasting my time?”  
I said. More to myself than Peter, but he answered me anyway.  
“No I really didn’t see anything either Ally, maybe they got rid of everything when the mission was over, or Fury still has it.”  
He said to me.  
I sat and thought about what he said, and the countless hours of looking I just did. As I started to clean up the mess and put everything back, something caught my eye. Out of the pile of papers, on the left side of my floor, was a stack of files. I looked through them again, reading each name on the tabs on the side. I then came across one I must have missed, I didn’t remember seeing it the first time around.  
It was odd to me, because I should have recognized that name, but it didn’t click till just now. The folder I had picked up had my real name on it. I opened the file, thinking it was a conscience that someone had the same name as me, but I was wrong. Looking back at me was my own face, only it was a picture from when I was 10, not 19. Fury had a file about me, like you would have for SHIELD or HYDRA agents.   
I called to Peter to have him look at this. When he came over, he said nothing. He didn’t know what to say, and there was a long silence. Moments passed, when Peter decided to say,  
“What does this mean?”   
I was zoning out, reading all this information about myself, but I stopped to close the folder, and answered him.  
“It means”  
I paused. Still in shock.  
“Fury and I are going to have a talk.”


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there for a minute. Not knowing what to do or say with Peter staring at me, waiting for me to make the next move. I took the folder in my arms, and walked to the conference room to call Fury.   
“Jarvis. Put Fury through please.”  
I said.   
“Sure Miss Barker.”  
The A.I. said back, before transferring the call through to Fury.  
I tapped my fingers on the table as Fury’s face popped up on the giant screen in the conference room.   
“Barker is there a reason you’re calling me without warning?”  
He said, once he came threw on the screen.  
“Well first off, what the hell is this Fury?”  
I said, throwing the folder down on the table.  
“Why did you keep something like this from me? This is a giant secret, and I deserve to know why.”  
I walked over to the screen to see and hear him better. During the silence I heard the door open. I turned, to tell them this was a private meeting, but saw that it was Peter, and just waved him in.  
“Well the reason I didn’t tell you is because you were too young to know what was going on. Now you’re 19 and I think you’re old enough to learn about your parents. If your interested.”  
Fury answered.  
I nodded, letting him continue.  
“You were just 8 when your parents died, you know that part. What you don't know is before you were born, your father actually worked for HYDRA, and your mother for S.H.I.E.L.D.  
They decided to get married, and figured out they couldn't have any secrets hidden from each other and told each other everything. Your father promised to switch sides when he married your mom, and come work for S.H.I.E.L.D, but it was all a trap.   
The day I sent them to that compound is my worst memory. It’s my fault they’re gone.”  
He took a deep breathe, and I sat down while he continued.  
“They got there and all hell broke loose. Your father blew their cover and got them killed, because he was still working for HYDRA. When I got to your house, I was in a state of shock. I couldn’t believe this was happening, and I promised your father I would take care of you till you were old enough to look after yourself. So I did, that’s why you came to live with me for those many years, and I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”  
I was shaking my head. I couldn’t believe my father would do that to my mother. When Fury was done, he asked me if I had any questions, but I didn’t. I told him thanks and left the conference room.   
I went back to sitting on my bed in complete silence. Peter sat next to me with my head on his shoulder, soon I just let out a small cry, and that’s when the tears came out. It was just all overwhelming to me; My father had gained my mother’s trust and just used it against her to turn against S.H.I.E.L.D like the monster he was. At this moment I was glad he was dead.  
After crying for a few minutes, I went to get something to eat, and get my mind off of everything that had just happened. While sitting in the kitchen with everyone else, we got a call from Jarvis telling us to go into the lab.   
One by one we all walked down to the lab, talking about what it could be. 

“Hell’s Kitchen, located here in New York, as we all know. But why would someone like KingPin take underoos here and beat the shit out of him?”  
Tony asked, as we all filed in.  
“Because he knew someone on the inside. Miss Ally here is in relation to this man, but he wasn’t 100% sure why or how. Until the day we rescued Peter and he saw her face in person. He found your file and found out who you were related to and how he knew you. Question is, why?”  
No one said anything, I had just found out about my parents not too long ago, so this was new to me as well. Everyone looked either mad or confused, then Bruce stepped in.  
“He worked with her dad years ago at HYDRA, and seemed to have recognize your face when we got there. I don’t know what he wants with us, but i’m sure he won’t make it easy.”  
“This is all my fault.”  
I blurted out. Everyone turned to look at me.  
“No, it is not your fault, he’s a bad guy who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, But we won't make it easy for him either. Don’t blame yourself.”  
Natasha said, putting her arms around me.  
“Then what do we do?”  
I asked.  
“We need a trap, to bring him to us.”  
“Me. It can be me. I will be out in the open and let him take me, Bruce can plant a chip me in that has a location tracker, and you can come find me.”  
I said.  
“No.”   
Was said in unison by Peter and Tony.  
The room was quiet, before anyone said anything to what I had said.  
“Tony.”  
Steve started. Walking towards Tony.  
“She has a good idea. If he took Peter knowing she would come, it would be a good chance he would take her too, especially to his building in Hell’s Kitchen.”  
I walked over to Tony and took his face, making him look at me.  
“I’m not a little kid anymore, I want to do this. I am apart of this team now, even if I don’t have powers.”  
“I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
He said back, and I could see the emotion behind what he was saying that made me believe him.  
He looked at me for a minute, before letting me go back to Peter. He walked over to his computer and typed in some coordinates of the building in relation to where we were at Stark Towers.   
“We will need to be ready by midnight, and you.”  
He said pointing at me.  
“Will need to come back here in 2 hours while we get the chip ready. We’ll go over everything else then.”  
We all nodded and headed back upstairs.

Peter and I sat in his room until I was called down to the lab to get the chip put in my arm. Once it was inserted, I wore a metal bracelet over my wrist so the chip wouldn't be seen. It was beautiful. It was a thick metal band, with a simple band of color that wrapped all the way around the bracelet. It showed the color of my current mood, which was worry/black.  
“We thought it would be clever to make it a mood jewelry to help blend in so they wouldn’t be suspicious.”  
Bruce piped up, noticing I was making a worried face.  
“Oh good idea. Thanks.”  
I said, kinda quiet, then went back upstairs to get dressed.  
I waited for everyone else in the garage next to the family-sized van we planned on taking into the city. We piled into two family-sized vans and took off, towards Hell’s Kitchen, New York. It was a quiet ride, no one talked except JARVIS to let us know when we got close to our destination.  
“Where do you want me to be Tony?”  
I asked, trying to mask the eeriness sound in my voice.  
“You need to be in the open, where he can see you, I’m thinking we go into this club here and wait.”  
He said, pointing to the nightclub that was located across the street from where we were parked.  
“Okay. I don’t have anything to wear though, this isn’t exactly sexy.”  
I said, motioning to my Avengers outfit.  
“I have something in the trunk. Take a look.”  
Sure enough, in a black duffle bag in the trunk of the van, was a short black dress, with matching shoes. Everyone stepped out, and gave me privacy while I got dressed. I felt so slutty, this was uncomfortable, and surely it would get this guy's attention.  
“Okay let’s go get this over with.”  
I whispered to myself, as I climbed out of the van, brushed my hair down just a bit and adjusted my dress, before walking across the street.   
The lighting inside this place was horrible. It was blue and black lights everywhere, and you couldn’t really see people, just their silhouettes.  
“Can I get a mojito please?”  
I asked, when I had finally found the bar.  
I looked around trying to figure out if he was going to even show up. I heard some buzzing sound in my ear, and realized it was my earpiece, I still didn’t take it out. Hopefully, they could hear everything, and I won’t have to repeat it.  
I continued to sit at the bar by myself for a good half hour, before someone finally sat down next to me.  
“Whiskey, Doug. Thanks.”  
I looked over at the man who sat down next to me. He looked oddly familiar. Very tall, even when sitting down, bald head, and a nice tailored suit. He wore three different rings, all with big shiny jewels on them. He took a few sips of his drink, then turned to me,  
“Let’s talk over here, sweetheart, more privacy. You understand?”  
He got up from his seat and held out his hand, leading me to a back booth, that had red leather couch with matching back pads.  
“Sit please.”  
I took a seat on the couch next to him, and crossed my legs. I was getting really nervous at this point.  
“What brings a sweet little girl like you, to a shady nightclub like Magnetic?”  
He asked, while playing with his ring.  
I stayed quiet.   
“You know I know why you’re here, sweetcheeks. You might as well tell the truth.”  
“If you already know, then why are you asking me?”  
I said, trying not to sound nervous.  
He just laughed. It was a booming, hearty laugh that filled the booth. Not with joy, but with fear of what was to come.  
He gave a big sigh, and scooted closer, placing a hand on my upper thigh, that was exposed because of my dress. I tried to scoot over unnoticed, but he noticed.  
His arm touched the back of the booth and landed on my opposite shoulder from him. He squeezed my shoulder, and whispered into my ear.  
“Don’t make this difficult sweetie.”  
This sent chills to my neck and spine, but not a good way.  
“I want nothing to do with you. I don’t care what you worked on with my dad, but he’s dead now, serves him right for betraying my mom like that.”  
I said to him, full of anger.   
He took his arm back, but kept the one hand on my thigh, which seemed to be getting higher with each moment of the conversation.  
“Listen little girl. You don’t know anything about your parents. They weren’t all good, they did bad things too.”  
He said. I had nothing to say, so he continued.  
“Sure, your dad worked for HYDRA, and me at one time, but when he met your mom he thought he had to change. Do good things, be a better person. So he left me to do the work by myself, and went to be with S.H.I.E.L.D. That lasted awhile, then he came to me and told me they were having a baby.”  
He stopped to take a drink the waiter had brought over.  
“I watched you grow up. You were turning 8 the year that your parents died. I really regret that, wasn’t my best idea.”  
I looked directly at him this time, and there was no need to ask what he meant by that. I could easily figure out what he meant.  
“Your a smart girl, Jordan. I don’t have to explain everything to you, you already have it all figured out.”  
He finished his sentence, and took another drink, while I put this puzzle together.  
“It was you. I saw your boots from under the table that day at my house.”  
I said, having flashbacks of that day, again. The big black boots walking to their bodies, and looking down at me. The bullet shells everywhere, and smoke filling the room.  
“What do you want with me then?”  
I said, quietly.  
“I would have thought you figured that part out too, Jordan.”  
At that exact moment, I had figured it out.  
I scooted away as far as I could, but he grabbed my hair, and pulled me to his chest, pointing a gun at my stomach. The bar didn’t notice a thing, everyone went about their business. My eyes grew wide, did no one seriously not see this man pull a gun on me just now. I knew my team was listening in through my earpiece I had kept in, they wouldn’t let this man get away with this shit.   
He leaned down to my left ear again and whispered,  
“I told you not to make things difficult.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh. He was probably going to shoot me anyway, question is, should I hit him now or later. I decided to act now and fast. I took my left elbow and jabbed him hard enough for him to move back and shift the gun away from my stomach. I then made a run for it.  
As I ran into the girls bathroom, I reached for my small coms system in my dress. Trying to reach the team, to see where they were.  
“Hey guys? You there? We have a serious problem.”  
I was whispering, just to be sure.  
The first voice I heard was Steve, I was just relieved to hear someone.  
“Ally are you okay? We lost connection when you went into the bar, like there was no signal anywhere. Where are you now?”  
“I’m in the girls bathroom. I highly doubt he came alone, I need a few to come in and help me clear the place.”  
Another voice came into the comms and I knew who it was right away.  
“We’ll be right there sugar, clear the way for us.”  
It was Tony. even ending things between us, were still going to be good friends who care about each other, and that was fine with me. I go out of the stall and began to rip up my nice dress. I had always carried a knife on my upper thigh, and i’m surprised KingPin didn’t see or feel it.  
I wrapped my hair up with the ripped fabric of the dress, and took off my shoes. There was no one by the door, so that was a good start, but it wouldn’t be that easy for the rest of the place. I walked towards the dancing stage, and that’s when I ran into them.   
Three tall and bald men, just like KingPin was. They had knives as well, so this was a fair fight. I ran to the one on the far right and kicked him in the chest, while swinging my arm to the right to stab the other in the neck.  
When the first one got back up and punched him in the throat before pushing him to the ground and stabbing him. I then ran to the other side of the stage and made the other one chase me, only so I could drop the sandbags on his head. When I finished there, I ran to the front of the club to see if there was anyone else.   
There was no one there, except the night club goers. They seemed to be acting as if nothing was going on around them, and paid me no attention. I decided to run out to the van, that was parked across the street from the club, and immediately hugged Peter and Tony first, before hugging the rest.   
I explained to them what had happened in there, and they were surprised I made it out alive, as was I.  
The entire ride home the conversation I had with KingPin kept playing in my head. About my parents, my house, my childhood. Then about tonight, how he almost killed me. When we got back to Stark Towers, I called everyone to the conference room. I told them everything. My real name, what my childhood was like, and why KingPin was after me in the first place. They seemed to understand, and some even asked questions.  
When all was done we went into our rooms for bed. Me and Peter stayed up and talked for a little bit, before his spidey-sense went off and he had to leave. I kissed him goodbye, as I always do, and watched him glide away through the buildings of New York, as I lay down to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been 2 months since the situation between us and the mob boss, KingPin, went down. Everyone seemed to be doing better, and I even feel better with them knowing everything about me. I’m stuck at the Tower for good now, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D releasing my file into the system for all intelligence agencies, and not to mention the UN, to see and have access too.  
That made me even more furious with Fury, but I know he’s just looking out for me. Peter came to see me more often, when he wasn’t in class, whereas, I just stayed at the Tower and worked on fighting with Steve and Bucky, and the occasional movie night with Wanda.  
I rolled over in bed, and looked at my clock. 7:00am. I made a low groan sound and rolled to the other side. This was the side Peter usually slept on, today it was cold. He hadn’t been by to see me in few weeks because of school, and I understood that, I just missed him. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen for something to eat. I wasn’t usually a breakfast person, but when Steve cooked, it tasted amazing.  
I finished breakfast by myself, and headed to the workout room downstairs. I must have lost track of time, when taking out my headphones, I heard FRIDAY beeping me for an incoming call.   
“Miss Jordan, incoming call.”  
I heard FRIDAY say 3 separate times, before running to the elevator to the second floor, which held the kitchen, and living room.  
“Thank you. You can put them through FRIDAY. I am heading to the conference room now.”  
I yelled.  
I ran down the hall toward my bedroom, taking off my shirt and throwing it on the floor. I picked up the first shirt I saw laying at the foot of my bed. The shirt Peter left the last time he stayed over, his Midtown Science and Tech school shirt he always had with him.  
I fixed my hair, and tried to not look sweaty, as I unlocked the conference room door, and went in. I had no idea who had called me, and FRIDAY didn’t say. For all I know Fury could be calling to tell me I have to relocate again.  
I sat down and accepted the call, my anxiety instantly went away as I saw the familiar face pop up on the screen. Peter Parker. He was at his house with Aunt May, sitting at his dining room table.  
“Jordan! You look amazing. Ah you found my shirt, I’ve been looking for that.”  
He said. Smiling from ear to ear.   
He was full of happiness, and I could tell he was getting enough sleep.  
“I plan on keeping this shirt.”  
I said, Looking down and seeing how it looked on me.  
“It smells like you.”  
I said, getting quiet. It sounded weird saying things like that out loud, but it was how I truly felt.  
“I won’t be able to come see you for awhile, darling.”  
He said. After there had been some silence between us.  
“Oh. Spider-Man business? How long will you be away?”  
I asked.  
“Well. No. I have to go on a trip overseas. It’s for the Stark Internship.”  
He said, making a weird eye movement toward Aunt May.  
I figured it out pretty quick though. Aunt May didnt know he was Spider-Man, and I won’t be the one to tell her.   
I just sat there, I was completely shocked. Not mad, just surprised that he actually gets to go. We sat in silence again, as I thought about what I was going to say.   
“Peter, that’s great. I am so happy for you. When do you get to leave?”  
I finally asked.  
He looked so relieved that I wasn't mad for him having to leave. He then answered my questions.  
“Well I get to leave in a week. And I will be overseas, in Germany to be exact, for about 2 months.”   
“Wow that is awesome. You have to send me pictures while your there.”  
I said. I was honestly happy for him to be going, just sad that I have to wait for him to come back.   
We finished our talk about him going to Germany and what all he would be doing there, when Steve called me for dinner.   
“Hey Peter I have to go. It’s time for dinner.”  
I said.  
“Ok, love, I will text you later.”  
He said, blowing me a kiss through the screen.  
I walked into the kitchen for dinner and was shocked to see who was standing at the table with everyone.  
“I… I don’t understand.”  
I started. Everyone looking at me, smiling. They were clearly in on the joke, and I was the only one who didn’t know what was going on.  
Peter was standing at the kitchen table with everyone. Including Fury. I couldn’t get my feet to move at all. I was stuck there, staring at everyone. Still sweaty from my workout, wearing Peter’s T-shirt.  
“I just talked to you in the conference room, you were at your house, at the dining room table, with Aunt May…”  
I was talking out loud, but more to myself at this point. Seriously what was going on. No one was saying anything to me, they were standing there staring back at me.  
“That was a hologram I have been working on.”  
Tony said, finally creating noise in the room.  
“He wanted to surprise you, by showing up while you talked to the hologram of him at his house. It was actually a green screen down in the lab, and he waited till you took the call to come up.”  
Tony finished saying.  
I looked at everyone.  
“Did you all know?”  
I asked.  
They all shook their heads.  
“Glad you could join us Jordan. We have important business to discuss.”  
Fury said.   
He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, away from everyone else. Everyone took a seat at the table, as I went to Peter and gave him a big bear hug.  
“Something has popped up that needs taking care of, thing is.”  
He stopped to put his cup down.  
“It wouldn’t need everyone, just a few of you could get the job done I think.”  
“Okay so what’s the problem?”  
Steve said.  
“Well, HYDRA plans on breaking into a Gala event this weekend. This Gala will hold over 1,000 members of a very important society. Who, have come to do silent auctions to raise money to fund basically every technological advance they can get their hands on.”  
Fury answered.  
“What I need a few of you to do, if your up to it, is go undercover and stop them from getting what they came to get in the first place, and then bring that back to SHIELD.”  
Everyone was silent at first. Then Steve spoke again.  
“A Gala event, isn’t that your territory Stark? You should probably go, you would blend right in.”  
We all looked at Tony who was thinking about it.  
“You’re not wrong Rogers. I would blend right in, I think I will go Fury.”  
Tony said.  
“Great, that’s one. I need maybe 3 more.”  
We all sat in quiet, it wasn’t really a fun sounding mission, and undercover was tricky.  
“I would like to go. I’ve never been to a fancy event like that before. I think it would be fun.”  
I said. I was being honest, it sounded like fun, hopefully I didn’t regret it later.  
“Well if Jordan is going, then I will.”  
Peter said, grabbing my hand.  
“Okay. Thats 3, one more spot to fill, anyone else?”  
Fury stated, looking around at everyone.  
“I think 3 people is enough, Fury.”  
Tony said. Getting up and going to the fridge for something to drink.  
“I agree with Tony. Been a long time since I said that.”  
I said, laughing to myself, but Tony heard me, and so did everyone else.  
“We still get along from time to time. Tell you what.”  
He said, from the kitchen.  
“I will even take you as my date, that is, if I have Underoos permission.”  
We turned to look at Peter, who was watching the conversation from the table.  
“Uhhh.. well I was going too Tony. So I thought I would be her date.”  
“Peter it’s like you don’t trust me with your lady or something?”  
Tony said. Putting his hand over his heart, being dramatic.  
“I do trust you, but the reason I want to join is to make sure nothing happens to her.”  
Peter said, now standing up.  
“Is this okay with you Jordan?”  
Peter asked me.  
“I don’t care who I go with. It’s really not a big deal you guys, we need to be getting dressed anyway. Right Fury?”  
I asked. Changing the subject. This was getting ridiculous and we haven’t even left yet. Peter was always protective of me, and so was Tony in the past, and I could tell he was this time.   
“Yes you should all be getting ready to go. We will have the rest of you using coms outside the venue to make sure everything goes as planned, and as back up just in case. Everyone okay with that?”  
We all shook our heads, as we got up and walked to our rooms to get ready.  
I got to my room and began to change into my spandex outfit me and Nat wore on missions, when there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in.”  
I said, standing in my underwear, holding my suit.  
Tony came in and stood in the doorway.  
“Wow, haven’t seen that in a long time.”  
He said, craning his head sideways to look me up and down.  
“Tony stop. We agreed we both moved on.”  
I put my suit on, and went to my bathroom. I was in the middle of fixing my hair, when Peter came in.  
“Oh sorry, am I disrupting something?”  
“No we just talked about the game plan for tonight.”  
Tony answered.  
He looked at me through my mirror, and gave me a wink before walking out. Leaving me and Peter in awkward silence.  
“I know what your thinking Peter. I don’t have feelings for Tony Stark anymore.”  
I said. Turning around, putting shoes and a nice dress into my bag.  
Peter was still looking down at his shoes, and everything on the floor, while standing by the door.  
“Peter look at me.”  
I said, walking to him and putting my hands on his face, making him make eye contact with me.  
“I love you Peter. Stop being paranoid, it’s just an undercover mission.”  
I gave him a big long kiss on the lips. I could feel his hand come up to my waist, and one on my face. I pulled away, seeing the sad look on his face.  
“You have nothing to worry about. It’s all an act ok?”  
“Okay.”

 

I was in another world the moment I entered this venue, which was where the Gala was being held this evening.  
Crystal lights hanging low from the high ceiling, and stone pillars covered in vines and deep purple flowers. On one side of the entrance hall was a long table, which I assumed held the items available for silent auction for this evening. The other side of the room had nothing but empty space for people to move about and mingle with one another.  
In front of me, as I walked through the door, was a giant marble staircase on both sides of the entrance. I stared in awe at the entire building and wondered how much I missed out on. This was something I have never seen before my entire life, and Tony was next to me, looking around with me.  
“You like it here huh?”  
He finally said, snapping me out of my fantasy.  
“It’s spectacular.”  
I said.   
He took my arm, and linked it with his, and we walked forward. He went slow, so I could continue to look around, incase I missed something. I could hear the rest of the team talking through my ear piece, including Peter telling Steve that Tony better keep his hand above my waist.  
“Peter, you seriously need to chill”  
I whispered, I didn’t need people thinking I talked to myself.  
“Where should we start, this place is huge.”  
I asked.   
Turning to Tony, pretending to act like a couple.  
“Well I saw some suspicious activity around the left staircase, leading to the second floor. I say we follow them, or do you wanna split up.”  
He said.  
“I will stick with you.”  
I answered, tightening my grip on his arm.  
I heard Peter huff, when I answered, but I ignored it.  
We made our way to the left side stairs, and walked far behind, to make sure it didn’t look like we were following. They stopped to chat with someone, and so did we. mimicking their movements, hoping this would work.   
“So dear, what do you think you will bid on tonight?”  
Tony started. Taking a wine glass from the waiter walking around us.  
“Well, honey I really enjoyed the crystal vase they had at the far end of the table. It would wonderful in your office.”  
I felt so dumb and fake, talking about glass decorations. I knew Peter was fuming, but I was doing my job. We continued to follow them around far enough behind them, so they wouldn't be suspicious. We talked about all we could think of, then made our way to the middle of the room, where we noticed couples dancing.  
“Well, shall we dance?”  
Tony said. Giving me one of his smug smiles, and holding out his hand.  
“Sure”  
I answered back.  
He took my hand and led me to an open spot, where we began to slow dance. He had one hand on my waist, and the other was holding my hand.  
“This is nice.”  
He said.  
“I agree. But I still feel like something isn’t quite right.”  
“I thought we agreed we could friends?”  
I gave him a confused look.  
“No Tony, I meant the mission. Something is off about those men.”  
I said, after rolling my eyes.   
He nodded and looked away. I look in the opposite direction, As I did, there was definitely something suspicious going on in the far right corner of the room. The men we had been watching this entire night, snuck off to a dark hallway, and out of sight.  
Me and Tony exchanged looks to each other, which the other one got. Making our way to follow them again. They looked behind them as they walked off, and broke into a run.  
“They saw us following! I knew we should have been more careful!”  
I yelled through the ear piece. I ran after them, as Tony did the same, only in another direction.  
“Stark they went this way!”  
“I’m gonna corner them sweetheart, just keep following.”  
I took a deep breath, and broke into a run, pushing people out of the way as I did.  
I could hear everyone talking in my ear, but I was trying to focus on catching these assholes. By the time I made it to the other side of this mansion, I saw the familiar red and gold suit at the other end. I came to a halt, and waited to see if I needed to help. I knew he didn’t need my help, but I wasn’t going to leave him there alone.  
He managed to shoot them in the knee so they couldn’t get away, and threw me some rope to tie them up with.  
“Okay we got them guys, we’ll walk them out.”  
Okay good work guys.”  
I heard Cap’s voice say in my ear.   
“Jordan are you okay?”  
I heard Peter ask me, as I walked the men to the front door with Tony.  
“Yeah I’m fine peter.”  
I said, huffing, and dragging this man across the entry way, and out the front door.  
We let the cops take it from there, and headed back home. Peter was still mad at me for being with Tony, but happy that I came away from it unharmed. When we pulled into the garage at the Tower, I went straight to my room to shower and get ready for bed. It was a long day and I was ready for a good night sleep.  
As I laid down to get some sleep, I had noticed my window open. I got up to close it, and saw a strange vehicle parked out front on the far dirt driveway.  
I turned around to go tell someone, and was met with a tall dark figure, standing behind my door. I was in shock, I couldn’t move, and I was finding it hard to breathe. Before I could think of doing anything, the figure walked over to me.   
As it got closer, I could see more clearly who it was. KingPin himself was standing in my bedroom. I didn’t know what to do, I wanted to scream for help. I was wondering how he got passed anyone else, or how FRIDAY didn’t notice an intruder.   
He came even closer, and stood right in front of me, kneeling down to get to my eye level. The only thing I could see was his dark eyes looking back at me, then he spoke.  
“We have some unfinished business sweetheart.”  
Just as he finished speaking, I was clubbed on the back of the head, and everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

I had been away from Stark Tower for 5 days, I was starting to think no one was coming to get me. I was going to be stuck here, and maybe even die here. I was being held in a small cell that was 15X20 and fed twice a day, when I wasn’t being put through rigorous testing. Which, left me constantly covered in cuts and bruises from being allergic to what they put into me.  
I didn’t know what day it was most of the time, only knew what reactions I had to certain tests, and how long I would be passed out for if I didn’t make it through the entire session. At the moment, I was sitting in my cell, closing my eyes, trying to relax after the stress test I had done earlier that morning, when the door was opened, and I heard a deep, hoarse voice tell me to get up.  
I swung my legs over the bed and got up slowly. He yelled at me again, and I snapped back.  
“Fuck off. I’m going.”  
I was met with a big hand on my face, for talking back.  
I rubbed my face, and walked forward, seeing the room being set up for today’s experiment, which looked like serum injections, great.  
I sat in my regular chair, and took the sunglasses they gave me to wear, to protect my eyes from the bright lights they had to use in the room.  
Today’s injection looked slimy and green, it reminded me of Gamma radiation. I was getting a little scared for this one, Bruce got lucky he didn’t die from this shit, me on the other hand, could.  
I closed my eyes and took a minute to get mentally prepared for what was about to happen. They cleaned my arm, and got ready to enter the needle. I closed my eyes, and looked away, really hoping this wasn’t going to kill me.  
I looked back down at my arm just in time for the green slime to enter my veins. At first, I felt nothing, then something started to sting, then it really started to burn. My entire arm felt like it had lit up in flames, I was in so much pain. That vein of my arm was turning green, as I started to scream and move around, hoping the needle would fall out of my arm.  
The man not holding the needle, held my head still, making me stare at my arm, which was turning more green by the second. I soon had enough, leaning over and biting the man holding my head down, on his hand. This pissed him off, but made him stop and take the needle out of my arm. I decided to act fast, ripping the leather restraints on my arms off, as well as my legs, and making a run for it.  
I held up a desk that was placed behind me, and tossed it at them, before, making a beeline for the door. Where did that strength come from I thought, but there was no time to dwell on that, I had to get out of here first.  
Running down the hallway, I passed the cell I was held in, and ignored it. That was done, if I got out alive. As I ran toward another hallway, I heard gunshots and people yelling behind me, as they ran after me. which made me run farther and faster. Finally finding a door to the outside, I pushed it open and was hit with fresh cold air, and a blinding light from the sun. I ran until I couldn’t hear people behind me anymore, so I decided to find a tree to sleep under for the night, as it started to get dark out.  
I leaned against the tree, and started to fall asleep. I was feeling the anger go away, which made my arm go back to being skin tone color and not sickly green. All I felt now was tired and scared. I managed to get a few minutes of sleep, when I awoke to more gunshots, making me jump with fright. This time I ran in the opposite direction. I don’t remember how long I ran this time, but it must have been pretty far, because I came across an area in the forest I didn't find familiar as the day before. I stayed hidden behind a tall tree. As I did, I heard a man’s voice, and decided to stop and listen.  
“The tracker said she is somewhere in this area. I am not seeing her, is your technology messing up Stark?”  
I gasped. He said Stark, there was only one man I knew with that name.  
It was Steve. I peaked out from behind the tree, he was looking around for me, and I decided to not waste any time, and ran to him.  
“Steve it’s me! Jordan. I’m here. I’m alive!”  
He turned to see me running to him, and held out his arms. He held me for what felt like days, and it felt nice.  
“Oh god! Tony I found her. She’s okay!”  
Steve said back to Tony through his earpiece.  
I wiped my tears away, as I stayed in his arms. I knew they wouldn’t just give up on looking for me, and here he was, looking for me.  
“I wanna go home Steve.”  
I said. Tearing up again.   
I was so sore, I hadn’t really had any food, or decent rest for that matter, for the past couple of days while I was in that tiny ass cell.   
Steve nodded and carried me back to the jet. We got to the jet and everyone was on the screen waiting to hear Steve’s news of finding me.  
I couldn’t talk, from the fact that I was still crying, but laid down on the seats and closed my eyes till we got home.  
We got back to the Tower, and I ran straight to Peter, and didn’t let go.  
I have never seen everyone so scared in their lives, nor have I seen half those people cry. Even Tony, which I didn’t think was possible.  
“Don’t tell me you missed me too Stark?”  
I said, with a sarcastic tone, after wiping more tears from my face.  
“No. I was just tired of Underoos being sad, everyone around here was so depressed. Hard for me to get any work done...”  
I stopped him mid sentence, and gave him a hug, pressing my face to his warm chest.  
“Glad to have you back sweetheart”  
He whispered, while kissing me on the forehead.  
I nodded my head against his chest, and backed away.  
“I need to shower and probably sleep for awhile, so don’t wait up for me.”  
I went down the hall to my room, took a shower, and crawled into bed. Hours later, after everyone went to bed, and it had become dark out, I felt Peter lay next to me, and pull me close.  
I heard him muffle a cry, so I turned to him, asking him what’s wrong.  
“If I had been in here that night, you wouldn’t have gone missing for those days. This is all my fault.”  
“Peter Benjamin Parker!”  
I said, a little too loud.   
“This is in no way your fault. Stuff like that just happens, I’m home now, and I won’t go anywhere without you.”  
I grabbed his face and kissed him for the first time in weeks.   
“Never again will we be without one another. I missed you too much already, then this shit happened, never again okay?”  
He asked me. After we were done kissing.  
“Yes. Never again.”  
I said back.  
We cuddled up next to each other, and fall asleep right away.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue  
“Peter! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!”  
I screamed from the bathroom, down the hallway.  
Peter came out of the bedroom in an all black suit, with a white undershirt and a blue tie.  
“Why do we have to go to this again?”  
He said, coming up behind me, kissing my neck, as I fixed my makeup.  
“Because Tony and Pepper are good friends of ours, and they would really like to see us there.”  
I said back, before leaving the bathroom.  
I walked downstairs to head to the kitchen, when there was a knock at the door.  
I checked my hair in the mirror, and opened the door, to be met with a friendly face.  
“Hi Natasha, come in.”  
I said. Moving to the side, letting her come in.  
She came in with two little twins following behind her. Putting the bag on the floor by the door, she went to sit on the couch.  
“Were they good for you this weekend?”  
I asked. Taking the bag and putting the clothes in the laundry room, next to the kitchen.  
“Oh they are always good for me.”  
She said, checking her phone, before moving to the kitchen.  
“I love your guy’s house, it’s very quiet, and spacious.”  
She paused, then said,  
“It’s good to see you Jordan, everyone asks about you guys on a daily basis.”  
I nodded my head, as I started to think about the team, and how it’s been years since I’ve seen any of them. There was a short silence after what she said, while I was still thinking, when she spoke up,  
“Where’s Peter?”  
Before I could answer, Peter came running down the stairs. Stopping to say hi to the kids, before coming to see Nat in the kitchen.  
“Hey Nat, good to see you. Thanks for watching them this weekend. Hope they weren’t too much trouble.”  
He said to her, giving her a quick hug.  
We sat in the kitchen and talked for a little bit, before deciding it was time to head out.  
“So who all is going to this. Do you know Nat?”  
I asked as I got the twins ready to go.  
“The original team, Clint and I, you and the kids, I think that’s it.”  
We all piled into one car, with Peter driving, and Nat in the back between the twins  
The wedding was outside and it was a beautiful day, without being too hot. After parking the car, we walked to the venue, where we found our names on a table. We kept an eye on the twins, who were playing with Clint’s kids, in the wide open field that was set behind the building, where the outside wedding was to take place.  
We chatted with a few of our old colleagues before there was an announcement to take our seats for the ceremony.  
“Ben! Jen! Time to come sit down.”  
I yelled to the twins, and went to find a good seat.  
The front of the venue was covered in white flowers and plants surrounding the base of the podium. The man I assumed to be the pastor, motioned everyone to stand up and face the entrance, awaiting for the bride and groom to arrive. The first to walk down the aisle was all of the groomsman, and the best man to the groom. They were all good friends of mine, I would recognize them anywhere.  
Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Happy walked down the way, and stopped in front of everyone, waiting for the groom. The man of the hour, the groom himself, walked down the aisle next. Tony Stark owned a number of suits, metal and fabric, and now this is one to his collection. He looked stunning, in all black with a hint of red in his tie, and patch in his pocket.

He looked out into the crowd to see who all was there, smiling at me and Peter in the front row. It was nice to see him finally happy. Next was the important person of the day. The bride. She was gorgeous as she walked down the aisle, her bridesmaids holding her train of her dress. Her red hair matched her red ribbon on her satin white wedding dress. Pepper Potts was the women of the hour, and she was perfect for Tony, and everyone knew that.   
After the couple had said the “I do’s”, the ceremony was over, and everyone was to make their way to the building next door for cocktails and dinner. Neither Peter or I drank anything but water, but we enjoyed dinner and sitting with everyone who we used to work with.  
We couldn’t help but share stories about missions and what they were like to live with. The guys, meaning Steve, Bucky, and Sam, were still Avengers and working for S.H.I.E.L.D, like they had been when we lived with them at the tower. Natasha retired, and soon became our babysitter from time to time, so we could stay in touch.  
“I can’t believe out of all people, you two have kids, and twins nonetheless.”  
Steve said. Patting Peter on the back, and giving me a hug.   
“Yeah I would have never guessed that would happen. What do you guys do for work now?”  
Sam asked us.  
“Oh, I am a party planner for small company get togethers.”  
I said.  
“And I am doing real estate. Might as well, since I you know, travel for work. Or at least use to.”  
Peter said while laughing, having Ben up in his lap.  
Both of the twins were getting tired and we decided it was time to head home. We said goodbye to everyone, and told them we would stay in touch. The drive home was quiet and peaceful with both of us ready to go to bed. We pulled into the driveway, and each of us carried a kid inside.  
Tucking the kids into bed was easy tonight, seeing as how they wore themselves out at the wedding. We laid down in bed, and talked about the wedding itself and who all was there.  
“I thought everything looked amazing, from the dresses to the decorations even the venue itself was amazing. Tony was always one for big parties and beautiful colors.”  
I said, laying in bed, while Peter was in the bathroom, getting dressed.  
“I agree, everything was stunning.”  
He said, as he climbed in next to me.  
Getting comfortable under the covers, we got into our regular spots next to each other, and immediately fell asleep.

The following weeks after the wedding were pretty boring. I would wake up, take Ben and Jen to Natasha’s house for her to watch them while I was at work, then come home and cook dinner before Peter would come home. I loved my life and my kids, but I felt like I was missing out on something. I was missing out on the action that the Avengers got to do all day every day, and here I was making waffles at 7am. Sitting down to have my coffee before work, having already gotten the kids up for Nat to come pick them up, I began to think about maybe I made the wrong choice leaving the Avengers to live a boring normal life. I decided to bring it up to Peter that night over dinner, to see what he thought.  
“Hey Peter can I ask you something?”  
I asked, putting the dishes in the sink.  
“Of course babe. What’s bothering you?”  
He said, putting his plate in the sink.  
“Well, here lately I have been thinking about whether or not I, or we made the right choice in leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
I watched his face as I finished my sentence, hoping he wouldn’t think I regretted marrying him all those years ago.  
“Sometimes I think that. But then I think what would happen if I didn’t come home from a mission or vise versa, and we couldn’t explain it to them, or take care of them by ourselves.”  
He stopped and walked over to me, resting his hands on my waist.  
“I think having them was worth it, and we shouldn’t dwell things like that. As long as you’re happy, it shouldn’t matter.”  
He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, before turning around and starting the dishes.  
I stood in the same spot for a minute thinking about what he said, realizing he was right. We had made the right choice. Knowing that, Now our kids can grow up in a nice neighborhood, make friends, and have a normal life, all without worrying about some alien entity coming to get them or their family.   
The rest of the night was quiet and comforting. We watched a couple of tv shows as a family, and made hot cocoa for the kids and Peter. He was still a kid at heart, and that’s what made me fall in love with him that day I saw him walk into the Tower, all those years ago.  
Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined my future ending up like this. My best friend, and love of my life, and my kids by my side. Sure I missed being an Avenger, but there are more important things than saving people who only know your superhero name or the color of your suit.  
Coming home from work to see my kids happy to see me, because i’m their entire world, no matter what, is such an amazing gift anyone could ever receive. Maybe one day I will go back to fighting with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, or maybe it will be Peter, who knows. What I do know is how happy we are being together and having our small family. Occasionally we get to see our old friends, and hear about the life we left behind. We have something that is always going to be worth fighting for. Something that many people in this industry don’t get to have. A loving family, and friends who will always be there for them. That’s what it means to be an Avenger, and that is something that will be with us for the rest of our lives.


End file.
